A significant percentage of the male population have a urine stream that is affected by an enlarged prostate or by some other medical condition or recent medical or surgical procedure. The affected urine stream may be slow and may end so gradually that small amounts of urine may trickle or drip from the penis after the individual has ostensibly finished urinating. Consequently, an individual, even when careful, may spot his clothing with urine before or after closing his pants. This type of problem also occurs with the trickling or dripping of semen after ejaculation. Beside excretion of urine or semen, other excretions can occur in connection with various surgical procedures for pathologies.